Not Your Average Life
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: Emma and her sibling were a happy family that had a loving mother and father. A perfect house and life until a man name Shreeder came and attack the family just so he could get Allison. Emma, Allison, Elizabeth and Crystal escaped but their parents died and the faith of their brother is unknown. But the sisters will get a chance to have a family again however will Shredder return?
1. Chapter 1

Not Your Average Life

Chapter 1: Life before the madness begun.

Third Person's Point of View

In New York, there lived a very happy couple who had five children. Jacob, Emma, Allison, Elizabeth and Crystal, one son and four daughters.

Jacob was ten years old and he had jet black hair that was short and he had dark brown eyes. He was a mischievous boy but he can still get through any situations. He cares deeply for his younger sisters especially Emma.

Emma was eight years old and she had long wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes as well. Only she was a happy and less mischievous than her brother. Although Emma is very secretive to strangers when it came to her powers

She has super vison and she could see through walls.

As for Allison and Elizabeth, they're four years old and just so happens to be identical twins. They both have black hair only there eyes are green. Allison is shy and very intelligent while Elizabeth is fun-loving and silly.

However each of the twins also has a gift. Allison could see the future while Elizabeth can read thoughts.

The last child is Crystal who is currently a newborn has brown hair and her eye color is green and not much is yet to be describe of her.

But this seems to be a picture perfect family until one day the family had been attack by Shredder and wanted to take Allison. But the children's father put up a good fight while the mother took her children out of the house.

They were about to escape until Shredder kill their mother and Jacob distracted Shredder long enough for his sisters to run away.

As for Emma, she was having a hard time running away with a newborn in one of her arms and holding her sisters hand with the other. The sisters went to an alley, as they got in deeper what they didn't know is that they'll will have a new home and a new family agin.

**So how did you like it? It's my first TMNT story so I really tried my hardest. Please review or PM me, either way is fine. The next chapter will be taking place seven years later so you guys will enjoy it. I sure hope so. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Life after the incident.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Jacob, Emma, Allison, Elizabeth, and Crystal.  
Emma's P.O.V.  
I sat down on the couch watching Crystal playing with Mikey. Allison and Donnie were working on an invention while Elizabeth was filling so water in some water balloons. I don't know what Leo is doing but I think Ralph is feeding Spike.  
So many things has happen since Shredder came and attack our family. I remember witnessing my mother being killed right in front of us and that our brother Jacob was fighting off Shredder.  
"Emma please keep your thoughts to yourself or don't think at all." I heard Elizabeth asked me while she walked away all sad.  
I sigh because I should have known that Lizzy had her mind reading powers on. But I used my super vision to see through the walls of her room and see what she was doing. Lizzy was in her room meditating. But she must be at lala land since she was smiling.  
Donnie and Allison ran out of the room and had a weird looking device in their hands. I quickly turned off my super vision powers and gave them my full attention.  
Allison was the first to speak. "Emma my sweet oldest sister, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure Ally. What is it?"  
"Well this device is to scan your eyes while you're using your super vision. If this works then we can identified it and we can create some super vision glasses!"  
I looked at them doughtful the last time they scanned my eyes they made me go blind for a week. I was surprised that I could see again.  
"Please Emmy. I promise your eyes won't go blind."  
I said, "You promise on your own grave?"  
"I promise on my own grave."  
"Okay. Now do what you have to do."  
Allison and Donnie both put a device on my eyes and I use my super vision. But when I did it, a green light scan my eyes and my eyes went wide. Woah, I thought in my mind. I blink every now and then, after at least two minutes they turned it off and I started rubbing my eyes.  
When I open my eyes everything was GREEN!  
I got angry and screamed, "ALLISON! DONATELLO! Why do I see green everywhere?!"  
Allison realized something and said, "Oh that's just one of the side affects. But you normal eye sight will be back to normal in about an hour."  
I have heard enough! I got up and ran after them.  
"Oh I am going to murder you guys come here!"  
Donnie was running very fast since he's a ninja but Allison had a disadvantage. Right when I was about to catch her she gasp and drop her invention. Something is wrong, then Elizabeth ran out of the room and went to Allison.  
"What is it Allison? Who were those people?" She asked. Allison said she didn't know who they were. I hate it when Allison would tell us anything about her visions except for Elizabeth since she could read her thoughts and she is her twin sister.  
I rolled my eyes and we saw Mikey being a horse to Crystal and she was having fun. I am very thankful for Mikey spending time with Crystal when she needs someone to play with. My sisters and I couldn't be able to go up to the surface yet since either we are not ready or we are still a little frighten after the incident.  
But all I know is that if I ever see Shredder again I will fight him until he is dead. So I could avenge my parents and my brothers. This I promise on their graves.  
I wonder if anyone notice that we're gone, are my friends okay and is grandma still alive? Oh how I miss them so much.  
I back off from my sisters and went straight to the training room. I noticed that my eye sight color was coming back and I could see normally again. I closed the door and grabbed my twin fans and practice all by myself. I kick, did a backflip and pretend to fight off some invisible opponents. I accidentally let one of my fans slipped and it went flying to Splinter's room!  
I am so busted, I thought and when I was about to leave, I heard sensei say, " Emma, does this belong to you?"  
He exit his room and held up one of my fans. I nodded in embarrassment. He handed it to me and I quickly apologize.  
"Emma remember what I've taught you. Don't-"  
"Let you weapon slip out, I understand sensei but it slipped. It feels slippery all of a sudden."  
Elizabeth came in and she held up a jar of grease that was the color black. I looked down at my hands and notice they were black. No wonder I didn't notice because my fans are black and I couldn't see them.  
'5...4...3...2...1! I'm going to get you,' I screamed inside my mind and I chase after Elizabeth and she dropped the grease and I slipped face first on the ground.  
Boy this is my lucky day...


End file.
